


Notice Me

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Desire, First Kiss, Ignoring doesn’t work, Jealous, Looking for a reaction, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Prat, Scarface - Freeform, Senpai Notice Me, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension, but is it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: This is based on a prompt where the top is in an intense argument where they get really close to each other then stop and look at each other’s lips.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fandom One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Kudos: 65





	Notice Me

"Come on Harry, you can't keep avoiding the homework, it's due tomorrow!" Hermione says exhausted that she has been constantly reminding him for the last two days and yet he has still not doing it.

"Hermione-" Harry is about to respond when he suddenly runs into somebody making him stumble a bit.

"Watch where you're going Scarface," Draco remarks glaring straight at Harry, his eyes unwavering as Pansy stands right beside him.

"You're the one who ran into me, Malfoy," Harry responds rolling his eyes as he sighs exasperated, tired of all this fighting. They glare at each other without saying anything.

"Can you not see with those glasses, Potter? Maybe you should have the Mudblood guide you around like one of those mutt seeing eye dogs muggles use. You know, now that I think about it she looks like one as well," Draco sneers as he glances at Hermione who has her hand on Harry's arm as he bares his teeth. She has tears in her eyes and steam coming out of her ears but refuses to get in a fight with him.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry growls stepping forward as Malfoy only smirks at him, liking this Harry. Rash and extremely easy to distract from others, Draco glances at Hermione.

"Oh look Potter is defending his little girlfriend. I didn't know you liked Mudbloods, Potter, what a shame," Draco sighs dramatically trying to hide his own jealousy at the thought of what he is saying to be true.

Harry really wished he would stop insulting Hermione so much that it was almost an instinct when he lunged at him. They fell to the ground and Harry got the first punch. They don't physically fight very often but when they do...they are all over each other. Draco loves it, almost lives for it.

They both throw multiple punches trying to get the upper hand but eventually they both run out of energy. The last think Draco does is flip them over so he is straddling Harry's waist and holding his arms above his head. 

They are both breathing hard and anger was still visible on Harry's face but Draco couldn't just miss out on this perfect opportunity. He stares at Harry's lips licking his own, wanting to just lean down and close the difference. But when he glances back up Harry is just glaring at him in confusion looking back and forth between his eyes, and even his lips a few times. Though Draco believes it's his imagination, and want for Harry, messing with him.

Draco sighs as he stands up brushes his robes off glances at Harry longingly but only for a second before his Malfoy mask is once again in place. "Watch where you're going next time POTTER and keep a leash on that mutt of yours."

The confusion Harry felt melts away and it is replaced with anger as Draco reconnects arms with Pansy and begins walking away. Harry is about to go after him but Hermione stops him and just shakes her head. He will get him back for that.

______

Later that night Harry grabs the Marauders map and his invisibility cloak before heading out of his dorm, careful of his roommates. He looks on the map to see that Draco and Pansy are in the Slytherin common room and decided to give them a visit. 

When he enters he glares at them as Draco's head lays in her lap. "You almost did it," Pansy says smiling down at Draco as she cards her hand through his hair. Then Harry starts to wonder if his hair is soft like he's always believed it to be but quickly shakes his thoughts away.

"I know," Draco responds simply as if he was drained of any emotions.

"I wonder how he would have responded," She says glancing at the wall in thought when a glare then appears on Draco's face and he sits up turning to look at her.

"You know exactly how he'd respond," Draco almost growls before making a strange face and speaking in a strange voice. "I'm Saint Potter you can't do that, I'm not bent."

Is that supposed to be him? Harry wonders. Bent? What's he on about?

"You don't know that," Pansy sighs looking at her best friend with pity. "Draco dear, it's been five years maybe it's time to let him go."

A heartbroken expression appears on Draco's face and Harry's heart can't help but ache for him. What in the world is he talking about?

"I guess you're right," Draco sighs placing his head back on Pansy's lap. "Maybe it's time to get over Potter. I mean he's the Chosen One why would he want to be with a Malfoy, the son of a death eater.

Does Draco like him? But that can't be right, he always picks fights and insults his friends. Harry wonders in confusion. That's not how you treat your crush, like an enemy. What?

"Draco, anyone would be blessed to have you," Pansy says kissing his forehead and he smiles up at her softly.

"You know Pansy, if I wasn't so gay I would marry you," Draco responds making her grin widely and kiss him on the lips making Harry's breath catch. Draco's face scrunches as he quickly sits up wiping his lips off on his sleeve.

"Sorry, but I'm still waiting for my crush to notice me as well but if he doesn't by the end of the year I'm moving on. I can't be waiting around forever," Pansy says shrugging as she stands up and heads towards the girls dorms. "Good night Draco, try to get some sleep tonight you haven't slept in awhile.

Draco laughs sarcastically at her retreating form. "Sleep, that's funny," Draco fake laughs before it fades to a sigh and he rest his head in his hands. "Maybe I should move on."

Harry's initial response is to jump out and tell him not to but then Harry is shocked and wondering why he doesn't want him to give up. He's not bent, why let Draco continue to suffer if this is hurting his so much. Maybe there will be less fighting. So, Harry decides to leave him there, lost and alone, and head back up to his own dorm to sleep. But he doesn't get much sleep that night.

_______

It's been a week since Harry heard Draco contemplating giving up on him and it seems that he agreed with Pansy. AND HARRY HATES IT.

Whenever Draco sees Harry he just lifts his chin and walks straight past him without a remark. But that's when there are people around, when they meet in a hallway alone it's so much worse. Draco makes instant eye contact with Harry and bolts in the opposite direction. It's the fastest Harry has ever seen him run, EVER!

Harry even TRIES to pick fights with him but all Draco does is stare at him with his Malfoy mask. When Draco opens his mouth to retort his eyes drop to Harry's lips, licking his own, before sighing and walking away. 

Harry really doesn't want to admit how turned on he gets when Draco licks or bites his lips. Harry's losing it.

This is not how he thought his fifth year was going to go but all he wants is Malfoy. And the looks he catches Draco giving him at dinner don't help him. He should be happy that Draco is finally leaving him alone, but he isn't. 

"Just notice me!" Is what Harry wants to yell at him but he knows he can't.

Harry's resolve finally breaks and he gives into his rash emotions when he sees Draco alone in a deserted hall. Draco hasn't seen him, which is good or he would run away once again. Oh how he hates it when Draco runs.

This is his chance, and oh boy does he take it.

Harry storms right up behind him, slamming him into the wall with a growl, "You bloody prat!"

Draco gasps feeling Harry's body completely touching his and it takes everything in him not to moan. "What?" Draco breathes trying to keep his Malfoy mask on but it keeps slipping.

And as Harry leans into his ear, his hot breath fanning over Draco's cool skin, causing Draco to be unable to breathe. "You bloody prat," Harry repeats in a seductively angry whisper and Draco blushes as he feels his own little friend twitch. "You infuriating, irresistible prat."

Harry's growl sends a chill down Draco's back and he finally releases a moan. He blushes extremely red and looks away not wanting to see Harry's disgust, but instead a large smirk is on his lips.

"Oh, you like that?" Harry chuckles against Draco's neck pressing impossibly closer making him moan louder.

"Harry," Draco breathes as he leans his forehead against Harry's shoulder. Harry has to admit that he does have a tent in his own trousers, so he decides to rub it against Draco's. They both moan each other's names and just stare at each other.

"Have you really given up?" Harry asks staring at him intently looking for an answer as Draco's mouth drops open unsure what to say.

"Wha-when-how do you know that?" Draco breathes, still being affected by Harry's body against his.

"I have my ways," Harry smirks before delving into Draco's neck, sucking, licking, biting, and Harry loves the sounds leaving his lips.

"Harry!" Draco moans loudly as Harry's hands grab his butt at the exact moment he bites his neck rather roughly. "Harry," Draco pants as he is lifted and wraps his legs around Harry's waist. "Why?"

"Why what?" Harry mumbles against Draco's collar bone receiving a whimper in response.

"Why me? Why now?" Draco breaths pushing Harry's shoulders back to breath and look him in the eyes. He loves Harry's eyes, all green and bright and beautiful.

"I don't know," Harry responds shrugging before squeezing Draco's butt and pressing him hard against the wall as he grinds into him.

"I want a reason," Draco responds between desperate gasps gripping his shoulders tighter. Harry lightens up a bit and Draco can finally talk again. "Because I've been bloody in love with you for five bloody years! And if I'm some kind of one night shag to you, I want you to walk away right now and never speak to me again, so I can finally get over you."

Harry stares at this desperate boy in his arms and can't imagine him anywhere else. Harry tries to imagine him with someone else and Harry growls deeply. It's decided then. "You're mine!" Harry bites angrily before attacking his neck once again.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Draco sighs wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders and gripping his hair tightly before whimpering, "Please kiss me."

Harry doesn't need anything else as he immediately latches his lips onto Draco's which open instantly. Their tongues meet and Draco gives Harry complete control of the kiss and he loves it. "Harry," Draco moans into his mouth to which Harry grips his butt tighter. "Not here."

Harry doesn't even break the kiss as he pulls away from the wall and starts walking down the hall not caring if anyone is going to see them. Why should he? He has everything he wants right here.

"Where are we going?" Draco gasps as he breaths heavily as Harry reattaches his lips to his neck.

"We're almost there," Harry mumbles moving across Draco's shoulder, thank Merlin he's in his silk pajamas and not the bulky robes. Harry walks to the Room of Requirements thinking of the perfect room for them, and as he enters he can't help but grin at the large four poster bed.

Harry lays Draco on the bed on his back as he just stares down at him. Loving his flushed cheeks and well kissed lips. "You're so beautiful," Harry whispers placing his hand on Draco's cheek and rubs it softly.

Draco blushes even more but reaches up grabbing Harry's wrist to press it harder to his cheek as he leans into it. He stares straight into Harry's bright green eyes as he whispers, "I love you."

Harry can definitely see himself loving this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one I really got into it, squeee!!! I just adore Drarry.


End file.
